


Physical Copy

by LondonBird95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBird95/pseuds/LondonBird95
Summary: Masterpost of One Direction- mostly Larry- fanfiction that have been turned into books.





	Physical Copy

**Author's Note:**

> I spend a lot of time on the self-publishing website Lulu. I love supporting independent creators and I don’t live near a bookstore so I don’t really know what’s ‘trendy’ at the moment. Recently, I’ve seen a surge of One Direction- especially Larry- fanfiction being sold as actual books.
> 
> I thought this was so incredibly cool, so here’s an ongoing list compiling several fics that are available for free online AND in physical form.
> 
> None of these are written by me, I don’t profit anything from this. Consider this more of a rec list. I’ve collected these through the Larry Stylinson and One Direction tag in Lulu and through various links in tumblr and memorable fics that I wanted in physical form.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> I haven’t checked all of these to see if the author’s name is the same as the name on the posted fanfics. I checked as many as I could but a lot of these are orphaned works or possible aliases, so I can’t really tell. Also I'm not Sherlock Holmes so I didn't know how to properly dig deep and find names.
> 
> If any of these infringe on your copyright, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATLEY. I will remove it from the list after seeing proof of ownership and contact the author, if I can, to ask them to remove it. I’ll even see if any possible profits from the plagiarism can be transferred to you so no legal action will have to take place. Worst case scenario, I can make sure the work is reported for infringing copyright. Hopefully this won’t have to happen, but if it does, please know that I am ALWAYS on the copyright holder’s side. As I’ve stated, I’ve got nothing to benefit from this, it’s just for fun, and exploitation isn’t fun.
> 
> If you want your physical work to be added, contact me! I’m more than happy to add as many books as possible to this list. Same goes for if your book is already here and you want it removed!
> 
> I hope this list doesn’t cross any AO3 guidelines, but in case it does, I’ll set up a page for it on Wattpad and link it here soon. This is a WIP work simply so that whenever I update and add more books, more people could get the chance to see this!
> 
> This list is mostly Larry with side Ziam, but as I add more and more I'll expand the list in ship sub-categories. Each entry states the summary of the book, whether the book is paperback or hardcover, are the character names changed, what's the fanfic's rating (all audiences, explicit, etc.), how much does the book cost, who’s the author, where can you get it, and, if the fic isn’t deleted, a link to the original fanfic.  
> Enjoy!

**For Now And For Always-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232741/chapters/4898268) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/naomi-lynn-walsh/for-now-and-for-always/paperback/product-23581349.html)

Author: Naomi Lynn Walsh, on AO3: Orphaned account.

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Brief Harry/Original Male Character

Names changed: NO

Price: 15 dollars

Type of book: Perfect-bound paperback

 

Summary:

_"It's nice that you want to offer that, but I just can't do that. First of all, it's illegal."_

_Louis shakes his head vigorously. "No, no. It's not like one of us is gunning for a visa."_

_"Listen to yourself," Harry laughs, shaking Louis' shoulders. "Don't you think it's a bit weird to con the country you're supposed to be serving?"_

Louis is going into the Army, Harry is going nowhere, and there's nothing like a little identity fraud between friends.

\---

 

Dolce, Author Spotlight

**Escapade-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034197/chapters/9071932?view_adult=true)\- Archive Users Only / [PHYSICAL COPY](https://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/books/escapade-by-dolce-2345-b)

Author: Dolce, on AO3: dolce_piccante

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik

Names changed: YES

Price: 18 dollars

Type of book: Paperback

 

Summary:

Twenty-nine-year-old Lucas Thompson is at the top of the corporate ladder. But when his lifelong friend and ex-boyfriend invites him to his last-minute destination wedding in the Bahamas, Lucas realizes his corporate success can’t hide his private loneliness. Nor will he be able to escape seeing his family at the wedding―and having to explain, yet again, why he’s rich, handsome… and still single.

Fate and a taxi ride change everything when Lucas meets the charismatic and clever Jack McQueen, who just so happens to be a male escort. Jack’s presence on Lucas’s arm at the wedding keeps questions at bay, but their pretend relationship turns into something more after ten days of sun, sand, and sex. And before the trip is up, both men will discover that what started as a simple escapade in paradise might just lead to their very own happily ever after.

 

 **Relief, Special Edition-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117942/chapters/2251923) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/dolce/relief-special-edition/hardcover/product-23583943.html)

Author: Dolce, on AO3: dolce_piccante

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)

Names changed: NO

Price: 40 dollars

Type of book: Casewrap Hardcover

 **Note:**  this version is apparently a Special Edition since it includes recipes, timestamps, and other bonus writing.

 

Summary:

What happens when a baker and a graphic designer meet via a very specific Craigslist post? Fate, friendship, food, and maybe more.

 

 

 

 **Soft Hands, Fast Feet, Can't Lose (Also known as The Hugo Fic)-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799241/chapters/13366498) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/dolce/soft-hands-fast-feet-cant-lose/paperback/product-23587575.html)

Author: Dolce, on AO3: dolce_piccante

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne

Names changed: NO

Price: 12 dollars

Type of book: Perfect-Bound Paperback

 

Summary:

Harry Styles is a frat boy football star from the wealthy Styles Family athletic dynasty. A celebrity among football fans, he knows how to play, he knows how to party, and he knows how to fuck (all of which is well known among his legion of admirers).

Louis Tomlinson is a student and an athlete, but his similarities to Harry end there. Intelligent, focused, independent, and completely uninterested in Harry’s charms, Louis is an anomaly in a world ruled by football.

A bet about the pair, who might be more similar than they originally thought, brings them together. Shakespeare, ballet, Disney, football, library chats, running, accidental spooning, Daredevil and Domino’s Pizza all blend into one big friendship Frappucino, but who will win in the end?

\---

 

 **Tired Talk (1/2, the fic is split into 2 books)-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671673/chapters/5973056) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/jean-link/tired-talk/paperback/product-23581364.html)

 

Author: Jean Link, on AO3: Orphaned account.

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik

Names changed: NO

Price: 20 dollars

Type of book: Perfect-bound paperback

 

Summary:

In which Harry is the dying front man of a dying rock band, Zayn has finally given up holding his hair back in dingy bathrooms, Niall and Liam are holding up the fort, and Louis comes along with eyes the color of the sky to remind Harry that there is still more life to live.

 

 **This Tired Talk Again (2/2, the fic is split into 2 books)-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671673/chapters/5973056) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/jean-link/this-tired-talk-again/paperback/product-23581362.html)

 

Author: Jean Link, on AO3: Orphaned account.

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik

Names changed: NO

Price: 20 dollars

Type of book: Perfect-bound paperback

\---

 

Strawberry Milk Fic, Fic Spotlight

There are 2 version for this fic in physical form, with slightly different covers. The hardcover is a casewrap but otherwise they're supposedly identical. 25 percent of proceeds will go to DV victims support.

 

 **Strawberry Milk-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671673/chapters/5973056) / [PHYSICAL COPY PAPERBACK](http://www.lulu.com/shop/elle-taylor/strawberry-milk/paperback/product-23015337.html) / [PHYSICAL COPY HARDCOVER](http://www.lulu.com/shop/elle-taylor/strawberry-milk/hardcover/product-23581456.html)

 

Author: Elle Taylor, on AO3: Wankerville

Rating: Explicit

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne

Names changed: NO

Price: Paperback- 14.5 dollars, Hardcover- 35 dollars

 

Summary:

“What does it feel like?”

“Safe.”

or that one strawberry milk fic

-

 _“So here's the thing,” he starts. “I didn't mean what I said a few weeks ago to like, hurt your feelings or anything. If you like painting your nails, then you should do that, and not like, care if anyone else doesn't like it because their opinions shouldn't matter, you know?” Louis takes a breath, finally glancing over to see the boy wide-eyed and pink-cheeked. On a whim, he adds, “And like, I noticed you scraping it off and you haven't been wearing any and I think you should because that's what you like.”_  
or an au where harry paints his nails and drinks strawberry milk and is too nervous for it to be nothing and louis' just trying to figure out whats wrong with him

\---

**Like A Crown-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816771/chapters/3900322?view_adult=true)\- Archive users only / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/zarah-detand/like-a-crown/paperback/product-23587636.html)

Author: Zarah Detand, on AO3: zarah5

Rating: Explicit

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne

Names changed: NO

Price: 15 dollars

Type of book: Perfect-bound paperback

 

Summary:

As part of a team of fixers hired to handle a gay scandal in Buckingham Palace, Louis expects Prince Harry to be a lot of things—most notably a royally spoilt brat. Never mind that the very same Prince Harry used to star in quite a number of Louis' teenage fantasies.

\---

 

 **Time Bomb-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641511/chapters/8044863) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/alexis-monika/time-bomb/paperback/product-23588867.html)

Author: Alexis Monika, on AO3: ThisSentimentalHeart

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne

Names changed: NO

Price: 25 dollars

Type of book: Perfect-bound paperback

 

Summary:

Louis has everything: a lead role in a giant Hollywood franchise, a glittering new house with an entertaining Irish neighbor, and a steady, normal boyfriend who he probably loves. Louis never expected to become a household name among young Hollywood overnight. He also never expected to find something endearing about the enigmatic rockstar who keeps showing up on his back porch.

\---

 

 **Young & Beautiful- **[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838537/chapters/1597776) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/claire-wilde/young-beautiful/paperback/product-23589383.html)

Author: Claire Wilde, on AO3: Velvetoscar

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne

Names changed: NO

Price: 15 dollars

Type of book: Perfect-bound paperback

 

Summary:

Louis, to his horror, attends an elitist university in which the name Zayn Malik means something, Niall Horan doesn't stop talking, there are pianos everywhere, and Harry Styles, only son of a drug-addled, clinically insane ex-rocker, has a perfect smile and empty eyes.

\---

 

 **All About Us-**[ORIGINAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092668/chapters/4556808) / [PHYSICAL COPY](http://www.lulu.com/shop/sophie/all-about-us/hardcover/product-23584084.html)

Author: Sophie Burn, on AO3: LHStylinson

Rating: General Audiences

Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Gemma Styles, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith

Names changed: NO

Price: 25 dollars

Type of book: Casewrap hardcover

 

Summary:

When Harry and Louis' teenage daughter bring a boy home for the first time to meet them Louis tries to act as the protective father and Harry just wants everyone to be happy. Throughout the night and protests from their daughter, Louis and Harry reminisce about how they met and overtime share their story with the boy that seems to look at their daughter the same way Louis once and still looks at Harry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took A LONG TIME to compile, and I'm not done. I'm keeping track of the One Direction tag on Lulu, since it's been POPPING recently, and I'll add any fanfic's physical copy that someone submits to me :)


End file.
